


Life

by domesticheart



Category: Book of Life (2014), Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, I forgot that I had this, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticheart/pseuds/domesticheart
Summary: The Maid of Life happens upon a sorrowful scene.





	

The Maid of Life happens upon a sorrowful scene. 

A child is dying, alone and far before their time, having been trapped inside of a suffocating wooden box. He had hoped to follow his father into the city while he had gone away on business, and had cleverly tucked his body and diminutive limbs into a crate that was scheduled to travel on the same train. The feeling of the train's movements still echoes and trundles through his bones.

Unfortunately, the crate is now sitting out in the street under the burning sun, and the young boy has already been weakened by the long journey; he cannot cry out for help. There is only a small crack in the box's siding that has allowed the rare wisp of cool air to leak through, but without proper exposure to the open air, the child will surely die.

She walks forwards, bright blue eyes concentrated on the crate's lid. Her mind cycles through immense potential and treasured golden memories that have yet to be made, unlimited and as ripe as a sweet-smelling fruit. A heart beats faintly, lungs stretching desperately for air; a fading life force beseeching her for aid.

The sky above is a light blue with white clouds forming a gigantic, circling sea of vaporous water. There are low hills that slope barely above the horizon far off in the distance, orange light winding its way through the clouds and softly yellowing them. Dew drips from the insides of wooden barrels, sour smelling and foul with age.

Jane traces a hand along the catch of the lid, bronze metal warm underneath her fingertips. Of course, she must do all she can to help. But, there are no suitable candidates to influence into doing her bidding and saving the young life, and she is at a loss for what to do. It would not be good for her, a new immortal, to interfere with fate, but she feels as if a rare exception might be made easily.

Blood slows inside of still-weak veins, and she casts her eyes around for anyone who might be watching the deserted street. Not a soul is around, the only signs of life being the whistling howl of the wind and stirring dust. She curls her fingers around the wooden lid, yanking it open to reveal the huddled, trembling form nestled inside.

Her hands slip down into the crate, and she leans over to pull the child's body towards her. Cradling the boy in her arms, she gently sets him against the side of the crate, placing cool fingers against a sweating and convulsively twitching forehead. There is congealed and gritty salt sticking to her fingers afterwards.

Jane hums, hovering her hands over the child's shoulders. They glow and flicker with a blue, pulsing light, which seeps into the boy's chest, easing the flow of breath and regulating his heartbeat. The boy is saved.

Smiling faintly, the Maid stands, admiring her handiwork for but a brief moment before turning to walk away. The coattails of her brown pajamas sway in the wind and her painted shoes pad silently across the sand, small buds of plants breaking free from the dry, infertile soil in her wake.

On the sun-baked roof of a nearby building, two older gods watch the Maid of Life meander off into the distance. One of the pair is dressed in red, candles ringing the brim of her large sombrero and skin glinting in their light like millions of sugar crystals. Her eyes burn a warm gold, lips pulled into an easy smile. Beside her is a much darker being by comparison, inky black armor resting upon his shoulders and covering the verdant slime underneath, green candles flickering from his elaborate mantle. The small red skulls that glare from inside his eye sockets match his own glowering expression.

"Well, she is certainly living up to her title, that one," Xibalba grumbles balefully. "Although it _was_ that one's time."

La Muerte turns on him, dark hair swaying in buoyant curls, hands on her hips. "Oh no, don't start that again! She is doing very well; the child's family will be so thankful to find him."

It almost seems as if the other ancient is about to say something else when there is a commotion from the street below. His impressive brows twitch in annoyance; his companion giggles musically.

Going silent for the time being, the pair lean forwards to peer over the side of the roof.

A few people spill out into the street, one man catching sight of the crate before the rest. Seeing the panting child beside it, he gasps and rushes forwards to pull the child into his arms. He shouts to someone over his shoulder, panicked and searching for a pulse although the child still lies limp and still.

It is there; weak but definitely present. The child's father sobs with relief, cradling the young boy's face to his chest and letting warm tears fall into his tousled hair. Several others crowd around, shocked faces swimming around in the father's blurred vision as he rises to his feet.

The father brings the child into the cool air of the meager hospital, and most everyone in the street files in after them, repeatedly declaring how lucky he is that the child has survived the heat of the day. "Thank the gods!" they exclaim.

"I suppose, it isn't so bad that she just _had_ to interfere," Xibalba admits, glancing quickly at his wife before looking pointedly away.

“Of course,” La Muerte simpers, a demure smile on her lips as she leans over to lightly press her lips to his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> (I haven't posted anything in a very long time. That's because I am role-playing HERE: http://omniverse-rpg.com/member.php?action=register&referrer=214 and it's the best thing ever. Seriously. Anyway, yeah, I can't remember my motivation for writing this but I LOOOVE the Book of Life and uhhh yes.) So many typos, don't look at me man


End file.
